1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper system for motor vehicles or the like, comprising at least one wiper arm guided and actuated in a complex movement by a kinematic chain or mechanical linkage.
2. Background Art
Wiper systems of the thus defined type are known in prior art and are for example disclosed in French patent application No. 2,563,788 and in Belgian Pat. Nos. 901,052 and 903,681. In said application/patents there are disclosed wiper systems which guide and actuate a wiper arm in a complex movement by connecting it to a bar of a kinematic chain or mechanical linkage comprising exclusively pivot and prismatic articulations or pivot and spherical articulations.
The main disadvantages of these prior art wiper systems are:
(a) it is very difficult, and therefore relatively expensive to protect the prismatic and the spherical articluations against dirt and against dirty waters; and
(b) because of the bad distribution of the forces acting on the different bars of the kinematic chain the attachment of said bars to the vehicle body must be very strong and thus relatively expensive.